Kagome's love and Inuyasha's betrayle
by Inuyasha-Daydreamer
Summary: Kagome's a full youkai. She's a assasin. She's bent on revenge. She saves sango's life. She kills for fun.SHE HATES INUYASHA. wHY? HE BETRAYED HER.oh and tried to kil her. inorder to find out more please read. so far i think its good
1. Chapter 1 Kagome saves Sango

Chapter 1 Kagome saves Sango

She looked at herself in the morrior asking quietly," Why do I do this work. Its pitiful." she sighed as memories flooded into her mind.

KAGOMES POV

_"Please don't kill me! I have 3 kids!" a man begged._

_"I have to kill you it is my job" _

_"Please not all of you must be evil!' he screamed as sweat poured down his face._

_"Not all but most of us are. We have our own kind to protect." _

_"Well if you think about it me and you are the same! We both have some one to protect!" he answered pitifully._

_"I THE SAME AS A PITIFUL HUMAN! YOU ARE A MAD MAN!" I raised my sword above her head and said three last words."…..I am pitiful…." then my sword came down upon his head silencing his screams of terror. "Now your children can take their last breath as well." I turned towards the three children in the far corner of the room. I can hear their silent sobs. "You children will be with your human father soon don't worry your line must die. And you three are the last." I raised my sword and brought it down upon the children …their sobs sensed. I turned and walked out of the room and down the street_END KAGOMES POV

"Kagome darling! Your going to be late for school!"

"Mother I don't care about school!" Kagome screamed down the stairs

"You better start caring or ill take your Urikomo away for you!" her mom screamed fury radiating off her.

"Very well mother I'll go to this school. I'll let you know if I kill any one today." she said as she walked past her mother and out the front door.

"KAGOME! No killing today! Maybe tomorrow!"

Kagome walked down the streets of Tokyo not a care in the world. 'Why must my life be so complicated? I mean sure I am an assassin. But I long for a normal life….well not to normal I still want my powers.' Kagomes head snapped up from her thoughts as a man walked past her. He reeked of blood… fresh blood. 'No one kills around my turf unless its me'

A girl with long black hair was leaning against a tree blood pouring from her back.

"Girl are you alright?" Kagomes asked as she walked up to the human.

"Get away from me! I need no help from your kind." she stated

"Well it seems as though you are in no predicament to not except my help. You are wounded bad and if the blood does not stop then bloodthirsty youkai will come for your flesh. "'Why do I want to help her?'

She snapped her head up at me with my words an icy stare eliminated from her eyes." I am Sango. Demon exterminator. And you are?"

"My name is not important. If I were to say my name aloud, humans and demons would attack us for my name fills the anger of every living thing on this miserable planet. Come I will take you to my house.' Kagomes walked to the girl and picked her up.

"WAIT!" Kagome stopped at her sudden out burst.

"Yes?'

"My Hiraikotsu."

Kagome reached for the boomerang. Kagome picked it up without realizing it was so heavy. She took a bounding leap and landed at her home.

Kagome set Sango down, "wait here Sango." then she left

"Wow she lives at a shrine! But that is impossible she is of impure soul." Sango snapped out of her thoughts when a young boy walked into the room holding a sword.

"What is a human doing in my home?" he walked over to Sango and raised his sword to the wounded Sangos throat. She could not fight back for she was wounded to deeply.

"…I…I…I was brought here by a young…"

"Souta please lower your sword. I brought her to our home." kagome walked into the room holding a sword. "Sango roll over on your stomach."

"WH…A…..T.! No way!" Sango protested.

"Very well if you wish to die then so be it. It will be one less life I will have to take." Kagome said with an emotionless voice.

"Can your sword heal me?" Sango asked out of desperation.

Kagomes eyes widened at this. Rage poured out of her aurora almost knocking Sango out cold.

"Sister. Please calm yourself. Remember she does not know you. She is just a human." Souta said calmly

"Do you doubt my Urikomo? Urikomo is a sword of great power he holds the power of the three worlds: heaven, hell, and earth. He will heal you if you if you allow him to." Kagome stated

Sango shook her head hesitantly. She closed her eyes tight as a sudden wave of warm energy engulfed her. It was gone as soon as it arrived she immediately missed the warmth of the aurora. She opened her ayes to see Kagome and Souta looking at her.

"Sango you can stay here with me for a while." Kagome said to her.

"Kagome you know father will not like this. He does not like human filth in our house." Souta said as he walked up the stairs.

"Come Sango. I saved your life so you are now indebted to me. I will tell you who I am." Kagome said as she led Sango up to her room and sat her down on her bed.

"Sango? Have you ever heard of the Higurashi family?" Kagome asked as she watched sangos eyes widen. Kagome took this as a yes. "Well I am Kagome Higurashi…. The assassin."

"Wow Kagome Higurashi saved my life! I am indebted to you…" Sango fell silent" what is it you wish of me?"

Kagome just smiled at Sango which made her shudder." I wish…Sango do you have any friends where you come from?" Kagome asked Sango

"Yes I do Kagome… I…a. I mean Higurashi-san." Sango answered

"please Sango just call me Kagome. Well I have never had a friend. I have never felt any emotion other than anger. What I am asking is…" Kagome stopped talking and bound her head in shame.

"Kagome please what were you going to ask me?" Sango felt sorry for Kagome she had never felt love, sadness, regret, sorrow? And never once had a friend?

"I….I… …want you to be my….friend?"


	2. Chapter 2 Something Unexpected

Chapter 2 something unexpected

"Wow you want me to be your friend? But don't demons hate humans?" Sango asked Kagome

"yes we do Sango. But for some reason I cannot hate you. I do not know why. But I can't." Kagome said

"Kagome are you ashamed of asking me this?" Sango walked to Kagome and took her hand. Knowing that it was forbidden to touch one of the Hirugashi's Sango prepared her self for a world of hurt but amazingly, it never came.

"Sango why do hold my had? When you know you could be killed for touching me?" Kagome asked puzzled.

"because that is what friends do they comfort each other when one another are in trouble or pain." Sango almost jumped out of her skin when a smiled played across Kagomes face.

"so you except to be my friend?" Kagome asked.

"yes my friend Kagome I do. And I wish for you to meet my friends at my home. Will you?"

"yes but we must hurry before my father returns or you will be killed. I have gift for my new friend. I was saving her for my first friend so she now belongs to you." Kagome walked out of her room and came back in holding a two tails." her name is kirara. She is loyal to her owner. Human or demon. She is yours." Kirara jumped from Kagomes hands and landed in Sangos.

"Kagome she is beautiful. Kirara. You are extravagant." Sango said as she patted her on the head.

"Kirara we need to go se Sangos and our new friends. Come." Kirara jumped from Sangos hands, out the window, and transformed into o her full form. Kagome and Sango jumped from the window onto Kirara's back and they were off.

A few hours later

Sango, Kagome, and Kirara landed in the middle of a small village were villages came rushing out to meet them. They stopped when they saw Kagome" IT'S A HIRUGASHI! THE DOG-DEMON PRINCESS! RUN!" a villager yelled immediately starting a panic

"STTTTOOOOOPPPPPPP!"sango yelled "she is not like her father!"

"how can you be sure!" someone yelled earning a growl from Kagome.

"she saved my life she is my friend!"

"she is a demon! She shouldn't be here!" someone else complained. Kagome was getting angry.

"You except Inuyasha!" Kagome suddenly screamed as that name echoed threw her mind. She fell of Kirara's back and landed hard on the ground.

Sango turned towards Kagome just in time to see her hit the ground. She ran over to the fallen Kagome" KAGOME! KAGOME! What's wrong! Someone gets Keade!" no one moved" NOW!" she screamed every one split up in search of the village priestess.

Keade soon appeared and had the village men take Kagome to her hut where she could get the proper medical treatment.

"Keade what's wrong with Kagome?" Sango asked

"I don't know child. Maybe ye should fine Inuyasha I have a feeling he is part of this." Sango did as she was told and left.

"Inuyasha! Inuyasha!" Sango yelled

"What do you want Sango?" Inuyasha asked from up in a tree

"Inuyasha come with me!" she screamed

"Why?"

"because Keade needs you to help her with someone!"

"who is this person the old hag needs me to help her with?" Inuyasha said unconcerned

"her name is Higurashi, Kagome!" Sango screamed at him.

Inuyasha almost fell out of the tree at the mention of her name. "as far as im concerned she can die." he stated soulfully.

"INUYASHA!" Sango yelled as she raised her Hiraikotsu.

"ALRIGHT FINE! Just don't hit me!" he exclaimed as he jumped from the tree.

Inuyasha arrived at the hut to see Kagome sitting in a corner not an emotion on her face. "so ya old hag Sango said you needed me?" he stated

"yes Inuyasha…." Kagome let out a small whimper as she shook with pain at the mention of his voice." Oh, .I am sorry Kagome. I forgot. Please inu…ah I'll just call you inu." Inuyasha snorted at this and sat across from Keade and far way from Kagome.

"alight ya old hag. What do you want?" Inuyasha exclaimed

"I know you and Kagome know each other so… Tell me why pain fills her body at the mention of your name?" she asked

"no idea." Inuyasha said plainly. Sango walked into the hut.

"oh Inuyasha…" Kagome let out a slight scream"…….KAGOME!" Sango rushed to her friend and pulled her into an embrace." Keade what's going on?" she asked with a worried tone.

"do not say inu's name around Kagome it pains her." she stated painfully.

"why is this Kagome?" Sango asked

Kagome lifted her head so everyone could see her face…… her eyes were blood red. "Sango I lied to you I know what it means to love, and feel sorrow. But I feel more anger than anything else. It is because of that half-breed."kagome growled as she pointed to inuyasha."I once was in love with the half-breed until he betrayed me. I placed this curse upon myself so if his name was ever said around me I would me reminded of my weakness and turn into my youkai form. I am fighting the urge off to kill him. Thanks to Urikomo. I am still sane." Kagome fell silent.

"Kagome dear who is Urikomo?" Keade asked

"Urikomo is sword of the three worlds he is my weapon and until Sango came along my only friend. This is him' Kagome unsheathed Urikomo and a red sword with bloodstains on it was in front of them.

Inuyasha wondered why Urikomo was covered with dried blood.

"I can see the question in your filthy eyes half-breed; I am no longer the Kagome you knew. I am an assassin. And on the days, you flood my mind a killer. I also kill because it is a good sport. I will be punished when I go home because I did not complete my kill today."

"and who would that be Kagome?" Inuyasha asked

"I was to kill a child today. I would of fallen threw with it but Sango here sidetracked me." Kagome said as she pointed to Sango.

"Sango come. We should leave these two alone for a while." Keade said as she stood and left the hut

'Kagome who are you?' Inuyasha asked himself


	3. Chapter 3 Kagome gains a son

Chapter 3 Kagome gains a son.

Inuyasha and Kagome sat quietly in the hut for an hour until Inuyasha finally spoke." KKagome...why did you change?"

"I changed because of you. You broke my heart. I can not forgive you for that. Why do you ask me this question? It sounds as if you care about me?" she asked without emotion.

"I…. you are acting like seshomaru you know that." Inuyasha stayed

Kagomes angered flared to a dangerous level" DON'T …"Inuyasha jumped at her sudden outburst "…ever compare me to that weak demon. Seshomaru is nothing compared to the power I hold now. Only one person would be able to defeat Me." she said slyly

Inuyasha stared at her "who can beat you? What are you talking about? Last time I met you couldn't even raise your sword!" he exclaimed

"Inuyasha temper. Your father would be very ashamed of your easy anger issues." Inuyasha dove at Kagome and grabbed her by the neck. He held her firmly to the wall." Inuyasha…" Kagome started to give off an evil laugh." you think you can harm me? HA! Seshomaru could barley touch me. Tell me. Have you seen your brother lately? "a smirk came upon Kagomes face.

Inuyasha eyes widened "what did you do!" he screamed slamming her head against the wall.

"well, well, well, this brings back memories. Does nit? Think back to our departure?" Inuyasha eyes widened at the sight before him. He was doing it all over again. Trying to kill her…Kagome.

Inuyasha dropped Kagome" Your brother is in the southern territory fighting for his life. I will be the cause of the great Seshomaru demise. Your father is the only one who can defeat me. We have met before. Oh yeah did I fail to mention I am Naraku's daughter? Not many know that. You didn't even now. I work for my father. I have to go home for my next victim is waiting." Kagome stood and walked towards Inuyasha." soon Inuyasha you will be my victim and I will finally get the sweet revenge I deserve."

"Kagome why are you like this? You are emotionless…" Inuyasha stared at his former love. He didn't want to admit it but he still felt for her.

"you wish to know come home with me. See what my life is about. See what happened after you left me." Kagome knelt down to the sitting Inuyasha" what do you say? I wont try to kill you. Yet." Kagome stood and walked out of the hut.

"Sango. Inuyasha will be coming to my home with me for a while we have some….catching up to do. Do not come to my home I will come for you." Sango nodded understanding what Kagome was doing. After she was a pretty good spy she had heard every word of their conversation.

Kagomes home

"KAGOME!" Naraku yelled as he walked into his home and smelt the human filth." SOUTA WHERE IS YOUR SISTER!"

"she took some worth less human home. I told her you wouldn't like it. But she didn't listen." Souta turned and fled up the stairs into his room. He grabbed his video camera he wasn't going to miss a single shot of his sisters beating.

Kagome stood in front of her home with Inuyasha behind her." Inuyasha when I walk into my house be prepared this will be only half of the reason I am today. Say nothing do nothing just watch."

Kagome walked into her home to be immediately thrown into the wall." Kagome where in the hell have you been! I come home to human scent in my home! You reek of the human filth! You also reek of that filth INUYASHA!" Inuyasha wanted as Kagome screamed in pain as her father yelled his name deliberately causing her body to fill with pain." INUYASHA! INUYASHA! Why do you always go back to that half-breed filth! Of have you been with his father again!" Naraku picked Kagome up by her hair and punched her hard in the face causing blood to shoot from her mouth." worthless! Worthless! Worthless!" he yelled over and over again as he kept hitting her harder and harder.

Inuyasha stared disbelief in his eyes. Kagome was taking the beating for her own father! She wasn't fighting back! Inuyasha was severely pissed. When had Kagome become so passive! His eyes widened even more when he saw Naraku kiss her.

"Kagome I will be in your room around 10; 00 tonight." then Naraku dropped her to the ground. She ran into the kitchen grabbed a wash rag and water and began washing her blood up from the floor and walls. Inuyasha watched her every move. It was noticeable she was in pain. Inuyasha began taking in his surroundings when he saw Souta video taping the whole beating. Was her whole family screwed up?

"Half-breed fallow me." Inuyasha returned his gaze to Kagome she began walking up the stars slowly. He followed her into her room. She closed the doors and sat down on her bed." see Inuyasha that is half of my troubled life. You will hide in the bathroom at 10; 00 do not come out till I say so."

"why?" he asked

"because I must tend to my father. I am what you would call his whore." she closed her eyes and began meditating.

"WHAT!" Inuyasha screamed

"calm down half-breed. I am fine. I can sense your concern. don't waist it upon my impure soul. I feel nothing anymore. Not sorrow. Not pain. Not love. I feel only anger. And right now I must release my anger." Kagome stood and walked to her window." I advise you not to follow me. But you can if you wish." with that Kagome was gone. Inuyasha being the nosey type followed suit. He found Kagome in the park he jumped into a near by tree and watched her.

Kagome sat in the middle of the park. She knew where Inuyasha was. She was just waiting for the perfect prey. Then she saw it. A family of five. Perfect.

Kagome stood and ran after them she jumped in front of the family. She watched as fear spread across their faces. They knew who she was. They kneeled before her. This angered Kagome.

"get up you filth." she said kicking the young daughter in the face." do not kneel in front of me. You mother chose which one of your family will die." Kagome heard a sight gasp from behind her. She knew it was Inuyasha.

"what is she doing? Taking a child's life!" Inuyasha screamed in his mind.

"NOW!" Kagome screamed" fine I shall make the decision for you." Kagome grabbed the youngest son and ran around the corner. She heard the mother's shrill cry for her son.

Kagome landed." boy what is your name?" Kagome demanded

"I….I….my name …I.I…I. is shippo." he stuttered.

"how old are you?" she question

"I…m…I'm 8 years old ma'am." he stuttered once again.

"Shippo quit stuttering. I a m not going to kill you. You are not human are you?" she stated.

"no ma'am. I am a fox demon. My real parents dead killed by humans. The filth." he said

"Why do you travel with the filth then If you hate them so?" she asked officially puzzled.

"they adopted me. I couldn't get away. So I thank you princess Kagome." Shippo bowed in front of her.

"please Shippo do not do that I hate when humans and demon alike bow. Its undignified. Say would you like to live with me. I will have to hide you though because of my father."

Shippo smiled at this" yes I would love to!" Kagome picked Shippo up and said" can I claim you as my son?"

"yes! I always wanted to live and have a mother that could protect me! Mommy!" Shippo yelled as he hugged Kagome tightly.

Then Kagome and her new son were off to home.


	4. Chapter 4 Kagome talks back

Chapter 4 Kagome talks back

Kagome arrived at her house a quarter to 8:00." Shippo this is where you will be living. The only catch is that you will have to hide from my father." Kagome said to him as she set Shippo down on her bed. "I can build a room that protrudes out of mine. IWill hide it with a spell. That will be your room. However, for now you will stay here. If you hear anyone coming hide inside the closet."

"But won't your father and brother smell me?" Shippo asked

"No Shippo they won't. Because I am going to place a concealing spell on you witch will make you smell like Me.," she said to him as she kneeled down to his level. "Shippo I must explain something to you. Have many enemies. They would not hesitate to kill a young kit like you. So please trust me to take care of you."

Shippo sighed," mommy it is not like I do not know what your job is. I know it is UN safe. If I didn't think you would protect me I wouldn't have agreed to be your son now would I?" Shippo stated sarcastically.

An hour later

"KAGOME! WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING KILLING AN INNOCCENT…..he's alive?" Inuyasha stared at Kagome and Shippo with a stupid look of confusion on his face.

Shippo took one look at Inuyasha's ridicules face and busted out in laughter." mommy this hanyu looks ridicules!" Shippo gasped for breath as she collapsed on the ground.

Inuyasha's angered flared. He reached for the kit and picked him up and bashed him on the head." Laugh at me will ya!" Inuyasha pounded the defenseless kits head numerous times. WAK! Inuyasha lay motionless on the ground stars floating around his head. Shippo looked up at Kagome to see her holding a broken lamp in her hand.

"Come Shippo you must hide it is 10:00. Inuyasha wake up you too must hide." Kagome said as she placed Shippo inside the bathroom. She walked over to Inuyasha and shook him. "Half-breed wake up. It is 10:00." Inuyasha stirred out of his unconsciousness.

"Kagome? Did you hit me!" he exclaimed.

"Yes I did now hurry you must hide father is coming." Kagome grabbed Inuyasha's hand. Inuyasha stared at her hand in his. Kagome saw him stare she sent a warning shock of miko energy to his hand causing him to jump out of his thoughts. "None of that now Inuyasha. I have business to take care of." Kagome pushed Inuyasha into the bathroom." Half-breed. Do not let Shippo come out of this room. If he sees anything I will personally castrate you." with that said, she closed the door and walked into the middle of her room.

Naraku barged into her room and immediately struck her across the face sending her to the floor. "BITCH! I Will now have my nightly time with you now that your mother is out of the house!"

Inuyasha stared through the grate on the bathroom door. He watched helplessly as Kagomes father beat her senseless.

Kagome was on the brink of tears.' No! I will not cry!' she shouted at herself.

_' Yume Maru'_

Kagome's heart stopped ' Inutashio?'

_' Yume Maru, Dream girl, I am here for you. It is time you stop this. You have a son now. Please my Yume Maru.' _the voice subsided leaving a broken Kagome behind.

"Inutashio." Inuyasha's eyes widened when Kagome said his fathers name.

"What did you say!" Naraku hissed at the stunned girl.

"Inutashio. He wants me to stop?" Kagome said plainly

"Inutashio? When did you see HIM again!" Naraku yelled swinging his fist at Kagome. Kagome stopped her attack.

"He wants me to leave this hell hole." Kagome then grabbed Naraku by his throat causing him to gasp." I will not be harmed by you again." she trough him into the wall successfully knocking the bastard unconscious." Half-breed. Come bring Shippo. We are going to your father." Kagome said to Inuyasha s she started to pack clothes.

"Kagome? I thought my father was dead." Inuyasha said as he walked up to her.

"He was but when I was in love with you I met him on the streets. He was reincarnated into a large white dog. Thanks to me he can transform into is demon self whenever he pleases. Come we must not dawdle around here. The damn demon hunters will be here shortly." Kagome jumped out of her room to be followed by Inuyasha and Shippo.Inside Inuyasha's head

' What is happening? Why are my feelings coming back to me? I thought I hated her.. I do.. Ii still do hate her! After what she did to me!'

_' What did she do to you Inuyasha?'_

'What the! Who are you? Why are you inside my head?'

_' You know perfectly well who I am. I am you or well at least your demon part of you.'_

' Oh, well what in the bloody hell do you want!'

_' I Inuyasha want you to answer my question. What did that girl do to you or I mean us?'_

' She.. She.. Well I don't want to talk about it.'

_' She did nothing then. Did she? She just loved us.'_

'Go the hell away! I don't need a damn conscience.'

_' I am NOT a conscious I am your demon part of you. And you are ticken me off by your constant whining. Just because the bitch left, you don't mean you have to mope about her. She is obviously over your filthy human blood. She probably wants a true demon like herself. Maybe I could take your place for a while.'_

'Wh..What No! you'll kill her. And don't call Kagome a BITCH! Only I can.'

_' Inuyasha I am you so I can call her a bitch too. You are really pathetic you know that. Can't even stay with the girl you claim to 'love' ha I know what your doing. You're trying to get over that arrogant human Kikyo.'_

' no I am not trying to get over Kikyo! I am already over her!'

_' so is that why you are constantly thinking of her? Admit it you still love Kikyo.'_

'NO I LOVE KAGOME!'

"That's very nice to hear half-breed. But keep your thoughts to yourself." Kagome stated as she walked through a gate.

'SHIT! Did I just say that out loud!'

_'yes you did.'_

_'_oh shut the fuck up you annoying little voice!'

Chapter 5 Inutashio

Kagome walked though a gate that led to a castle.

" Hey bitch where are we?" Inuyasha demanded

" half-breed do not call me that. And to answer your question.. We are in your father's castle," Kagome said as she walked up to a set of wooden doors and knocked five times. " Inu! It is I Yume Maru! Open the door." the door opened to revile a tall inu youkai with long white hair tied up in a ponytail, he had golden eyes, and a sword tied to his waist.

" Ah.. Yume Maru. Welcome. I take it that you received my message?" he said to Kagome

"Yes Inu. I did. And I thank you." Kagome walked up to the stranger and gave him a loving hug. This infuriated Inuyasha. Kagome had never hugged anyone like that other than him.

Inuyasha let out a menacing growl as Kagome hugged the man. He flexed his claws, and barred his fangs.

"Half-breed. Stand down. Or do you wish for me to hurt you once again." Inuyasha winced at the way she said half-breed, it hurt him and she knew it. Inuyasha growled once again but in a more threating way. "HALF-BREED!" Kagome swung around successfully hitting Inuyasha hard across the face blood dribbled down his chin and hit the floor. He hurrreid into a corner shocked at what just happened 'she hit me? She really must not love me.' Kagome looked at the blood running down Inuyasha's chin and smiled an evil smile.

"Yume Maru. Why do you hit .. .Why do you hit him in such a manner?" the man asked confused

" Inutashio. This is the demon who betrayed me. The one I once loved your son." Kagome told him as she turned around to meet his gaze.

"oh.. Then.. I ..ah.." Inutashio was speechless.' The boy cowering in a corner like a puppy was HIS son. this is impossible! My son would not cower from Kagome. She is nothing to fear.'

Inuyasha stared wide-eyed at the man in front of him this was HIS father!' but he looks so young! He's almost young enough to be Kagome's mate' Inuyasha's eyes widened at his thoughts.' she wouldn't do that would she?'

Shippo starred at the scene unfolding in front of him.' mama just hit Inuyasha? Why?' Shippo jumped into his mother's arms and said" Mama why do you hit Inuyasha?"

At his last word Kagome let out a whimper which made Shippo jump and Inuyasha hide deeper into his corner." Mama what's wrong?"

"Shippo.. Darling do not say his name it causes mama much pain." Kagome muttered through here clenched jaw. Shippo just nodded he would ask why later.

" Yuma Maru. Come lets get you settled in." Inutashio walked past Kagome and up a flight of stairs.

" Come half-breed. Your father will get you a room." Kagome said menacingly. Inuyasha stood and fallowd

Kagome lay sleeping in her bed with her new adoptive son. Inutashio flooded her dreams. Her best friend. Her most loyal creation.


End file.
